1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to racks and more particularly to a rack which is especially suited for but not limited to storage of pallets.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has heretofore been proposed to provide racks for the storage of pallets but the structures heretofore available were lacking in strength, were not designed for collapsibility for storage and shipping, required complex and expensive connections of the components, could not be readily varied as to size to accommodate different sizes of pallets or had other shortcomings.